falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
L.O.B. Enterprises
(east wing) (archives) |terminal =L.O.B. Enterprises terminal entries }} L.O.B. Enterprises is an explorable building in Fallout 3, located in Falls Church. It can be reached by traveling through Grayditch, then through Marigold station to the Falls Church/Mason Dst Metro or by traveling through Foggy Bottom station, the Mason District, and Falls Church/Mason Dst Metro. It is next to the Falls Church East map marker. Background The company itself was involved with China before the War, and spent a lot of time and resources developing a new incendiary sidearm for them known as "Project Zhu-Rong". Rumors arose and subsequently spread of their activities and L.O.B. Enterprises soon came under federal scrutiny, as political tensions rose between the United States and China. As a result, its employees were required to carry low-grade military weapons at all times, and received training in the event of a federal invasion or nuclear exchange. The Zhu-Rong v418 Chinese pistol was one of their products, and appears to be a variant of Project Zhu-Rong, as is indicated in their research files, and subsequently lies in the area for one to obtain. Layout It is divided into three areas: the main area, east wing, and enterprises archives. In 2077, shortly after Project Zhu-Rong's completion, the building was invaded by U.S. military security forces, comprised mostly of robots. Due to the Great War breaking out on October 23, the U.S. military robots remained inside, keeping the premises secure for over two hundred years since that time. Notable loot L.O.B. Enterprises * Pugilism Illustrated: In a store room composed of only metal shelves, on the eastern side of the map in the southernmost room. It can be reached by going north and then east of the L.O.B. Enterprises entrance. (Entering a room with only wooden shelves and a terminal, it is directly south of it.) * Nuka-Cola Quantum: On a shelf in the big office above the boiler room in the L.O.B. Enterprises area, near the northwest corner of the map. East wing Archives * Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Manual: Beside the employee terminal in the archives. * Stealth Boy: In the generator area of the archives past the bathrooms, on a shelf on the eastern wall. Notes * While L.O.B. Enterprises does not show up on the Pip-Boy "world map", its entrance is marked on the Pip-Boy "local map". Fast traveling to Falls Church East places one right outside the building, its big sign makes it hard to miss. * L.O.B. Enterprises has the dubious distinction of having the most vacuum cleaners of any location. There are a total of 15 across its three zones. (There are 5 in the entrance, 7 in the archives and 3 the eastern wing.) * There may be a sentry bot inside L.O.B. Enterprises on one of the upper floors. The higher the level, the more sentry bots. At level 30 (Broken Steel add-on), the building is comprised mostly of sentry bots with a few robobrains and one or two protectrons. * Another danger point is one of the entrances to the archives wing. The entire room is filled with explosive gases, and a Mister Gutsy patrols the room (sentry bots may patrol this room if the Broken Steel add-on is installed); its flamethrower can ignite the gas accidentally. To be safe, use explosives to set off the gas from a distance before entry. * There is a computer named "L.O.B. Enterprises - Sam Johnson's terminal" located in the main area that appears to be without power yet can be selected for some communications regarding sexual harassment against female employees by Mr. Johnson. * In the east wing section, there is a bathroom with urinals, however on the outside of the bathroom the sign says "Ladies". * Just to the right of entering the east wing there is a teddy bear sitting on a chair in front of the security operations terminal. * In one terminal it is noted that in case of emergency the building should be evacuated via the archives. Although there is a section in the archives which looks like the metro levels, there is no visible connection to any metro. * There are numerous skeletons to be found. Some skeletons are accompanied by weapons and sometimes ammunition. * A paladin may enter the building and fight the robots if The Lost Initiate is completed. Appearances L.O.B Enterprises appears only in Fallout 3. Gallery FO3 PI LOB Enterprises.jpg|Pugilism Illustrated FO3 CA SOTM LOB.jpg|Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Manual Zhu-Rong_v418_Chinese_pistol.jpg|Zhu-Rong v418 Chinese pistol OfficeTeddy.jpg|Teddy bear sitting on chair FO3 L.O.B. Enterprises1.jpg|Skeleton in the entry FO3 L.O.B. Enterprises3.jpg|Skeleton with grenades FO3 L.O.B. Enterprises4.jpg|Skeleton in the cafeteria Category:Fallout 3 locations de:L.O.B. Enterprises es:L.O.B. Enterprises ru:ЛОБ Энтерпрайзис zh:L.O.B. Enterprises uk:ЛОБ Ентерпрайзис